goldentreasuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Saeki Sasahara
' Name': Saeki Sasahara *'Age': 18 *'Birthday': September 18 (Virgo) *'Gender': Male *'Family': *'Height': 178cm *'Weight': Appearance Saeki has brown eyes and blonde hair. He wears glasses with silver frames. He has a fairly serious look to him most of the time. Personality Saeki is very blunt, and doesn't like to deal with people whom he considers to be 'idiots'. Which, admittingly, are a lot of people. Surprisingly enough, he is tricked into things fairly easily. He is a down right snob, 'arrogant' doesn't even really cover his personality. He is often disliked because of this, and because he tends not to explain his actions unless someone specifically asks him about them, and even then he might not give an answer. When you get used to his cold exterior, it's fairly easy to see that he's just not very good in expressing himself, which will often make him appear aloof. Granted, he's not a 'really nice guy, underneath', but he's not all evil either. Unless you piss him off. Then he gets you sent to jail on charge of pedophilia and murder with a surprising amount of proof involved... Etc Where the day class is concerned, Saeki has the highest grades out of his year, seconded by Zero Kiryu, thirded by Eiri Kuriou. He doesn't hang out with many people, though Eiri is one of the few exceptions. He often does her homework in return for favors of a sexual nature, which is generally followed by intelligent pillow talk. If not for her easy personality with various things, Eiri would likely be his perfect type, but unfortunately for Saeki, she is easy, and Saeki is stuck on the recieving end of the affections of a certain night class member, Akane Kyoniji. Saeki's family is rich - VERY rich. His parents own a large chains of hotels all around the world. His mother (Himitsu) died when giving birth to him, and his father (Masato) later married a super model half his age. Saeki has never been able to properly bond with her (Sakura). Saeki also has four older sisters: *Noriko is a famous lawyer. *Masaki is a famous author. *Sakuko is a famous stylist/hairdresser. *Satsuki is a famous fashion designer. Saeki himself is hoping to become a doctor, and is planning to go to medical school for this. However, his parents are expecting him to take over the family business when he grows up, even though Noriko is the one who is most interested in that. Saeki's hobbies are reading (which makes him a perfect target for Masaki) and styling peoples' hair (something Sakuko is to blame for). He also likes swimming, which is pretty much the only exercise he gets. He has some medals from swimming competitions he attended to in middle school, but he stopped when he entered high school, wishing instead to focus on his studies. Saeki has a habit of getting things done - one way or another. Not everything he does can be considered... 'legal means', but that's hardly a problem for him. He makes it look like legal means are used, after all. His uncle is a high ranking police officer, which allows Saeki some influence in the law field, if you combine that with Noriko's law expertise. He also has a lot of connections that definitely leave people wondering how he acquired them, though other than an, "I'm very resourceful," Saeki tends not to say anything about this. Money is not an issue for him, and while he won't randomly give out money to anyone who asks, he is unbothered by taking people he likes on expensive trips and giving them expensive gifts. Pictures Visitors.png Saeki Sasahara.png Catching Stars.png Hairday.png Kiss The Girl.png Right Here In My Arms.png Saeki and Lacie.png When You Carry Your World On Your Shoulders.png Gazing Into Your Eyes.png Saeki Hair.png Sulk.png Saeki Slouch.png